


Accidental Voicemails

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 9





	Accidental Voicemails

**Peter calls Bucky while jerking off and accidentally leaves a voice mail. Cue a very awkward post-orgasm conversation then Bucky wanting more**

**TW-Masturbation, handjobs, uuuuuh voicmails and audio messages**

——————

Peter couldn't help it honestly, one hand wrapped around his cock and stroking fast and hard like he was used to bringing himself off. Naked only from the waist down, legs spread and cock already leaking. He just needed a little push. Fumbling with his phone, clicking open Bucky's contact and pressing it to his phone with his shoulder. He knew Bucky wouldn't answer, he never answered his phone.

"Uh, I don't really know how to do this, but uh, I'm not with my phone right now. You can, you can leave a message after the tone thingy." The audio paused for a moment to the sound of Bucky's metal fingers tapping the phone impatiently, "Peter how do I turn this thing off?!"

Peter let out a giddy sounding laugh as the ringtone sounded in his ear, fumbling with his phone for a moment, tapping repeatedly where he assumed the hang up button was then throwing his phone aside, accidentally sending it to the other side of his bed.

It was all he needed, Bucky's flustered voice saying his name right in his ear was sending a delightful spark through his Body. His hand speeding up, precum collecting at the top of his hand then smearing all over the shaft. It was sloppy and it was dirty and Peter was never going to let someone hear him this desperate as his back arched off of the bed, head thumping agsidnt the pillow, legs bending at the knees as he shot off with a loud crying noise followed by several giddy sounding moans and laughs.

After several minutes Peter managed to calm himself down and clean up all the cum from his hands, discard his shirt and find some clean boxers to tug on. He narrowed his eyes when his phone started ringing from in between his bed sheets. What do you know, Bucky actually called him back for once.

"Hey Bucky, what's up?" He asked, ignoring his cock which was being extremely traitorous after hearing Bucky grunt into the phone impatiently.

"Did you mean to call me?" He asked. His voice wasn't like normal, it sounded a bit deeper and desperate.

"Uh, yeah! I wanted to ask you if you knew any good food places in Brooklyn. Just finished my patrol." Peter said, glad he still sounded a little breathless from the force of his orgasm. Bucky grunted into the phone again, Peter could tell he was shifting where he was sitting.

"Really? Because it sounded a lot like you were jerking off in the message you accidentally sent me." Bucky deadpanned, a hint of amusement in his voice. Peter went silent, his mouth falling open and hands acting faster then his brain, frantically clicking hang up for real.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

——————

In Peter's opinion he'd been ignoring Bucky thourally well, leaving rooms when Bucky entered, finding excuses to leave if Bucky was already in the room, skipping dinners or workshops with the team because he couldn't look Bucky in the eyes especially after knowing he'd heard him jerking off but also cumming his brains out.

"Hey Pete what do you think of this-" Peter cut Tony off when Bucky walked into the room.

"Nope." He blurted, blushing madly as he jumped up from his seat, snatching up his phone from the counter. He raced out of the kitchen, down the halls and to his room, making to shut the door, but he didn't catch Bucky's metal hand holding the door open, stepping inside and closing the door. He even managed to grip Peter's shoulders harshly, using his grip to pin him agaisnt the now closed door.

"I didn't mean to leave a message! I thought I'd pressed the hang up button but I mustn've and I didn't hear the message dial before I could delete the message!" Peter blurted, somehow getting even more red. Bucky was way too close for comfort, especially with that hard calculating look he was watching Peter with, his eyes flickering over Peter's entire body. Bucky had one hand firmly placed on Peter's hip, a leg between Peter's legs, his other hand pressing down on Peter's chests.

When Bucky didn't say anything Peter seemed to panic even more, sputtering out apologies rapid fire, tears gathering in his eyes and he was sure his entire body was burning in shame.

"Why'd you call me?" Bucky asked, his voice low and slightly accusing. Peter rose an eyebrow.

"But you just, cause, cause I was jerking off? I thought we established that?" Peter sputtered out. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"No, why'd you call me specifically. You could've just watched porn or something." He said in exasperation. For how smart Peter was he could be thick.

"Cause I wanted to hear your voice. And cause you said my name in the voicemail. I thought it was obvious after that, that I have a massive crush on you." Peter explained messily, his face was still burning in shame. Bucky cocked his head.

"You're acting like I don't like you back." He commented. Peter made a face.

"Do you?" He asked, slightly scared because he was boxed in by Bucky still. Bucky grinned at him.

"I thought I was imagining it. I replayed the message a hundred times just to make sure it was you I was hearing moaning my name. Then I made Nat teach me how to save the audio file from a voicemail on her phone so I could keep it." Bucky said, letting Peter's hip go to tap away on his phone. Peter's mouth clamped shut when he could hear himself through the phone. 

It started with his giddy laugh followed by the wet sounds of Peter jerking his cock fast and hard. Sue him, he liked how it sounded when it was wet. Moaning incoherently until the sheets on his bed shifted, muffling the audio, but it was clear what he said. 

"Bucky! Sh-shit! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm-" Peter cut himself off with a shuddered cry, laughing between moans and cries. Bucky stopped the audio short and Peter looked away from him in shame, that was until Bucky dropped his phone to the floor with a thump and suddenly his hand was back on Peter. Over his pants. Over his cock and _rubbing_. 

"If it isn't obvious I like you a lot. And I want to hear those noises again and I wan to be the one causing them." He said firmly, growl hinting at his voice. Peter frantically wrapped his hand around Bucky's wrist.

"Bucky, I haven't, no one ever, I," He trailed off when that unreadable look came back onto Bucky's face. 

"No ones ever touched you before?" He asked, Peter refused to look at him, deciding to look up at the ceiling. 

"Well there was that almost handjob in the bathrooms at senior prom but I freaked out because I realised I didn't want a girl touching me and-What are you doing?" Peter cut himself off, looking down to where Bucky was tugging him closer by his belt loops and undoing his belt. 

"Undoing your pants obviously." He said. Peter glanced up at Bucky's face, a sly grin, if not possessive resting on his lips and a dark look in his eyes. 

"Why?" Peter asked shakily, one hand still loosely wrapped around his wrist. Bucky looked up at him, close enough that his nose bumped against Peter's.

"I wanna touch you. I wanna be the first peron to touch you. I wanna be the first person to make ou cum." He purred. Peter blinked rapidly, blush hitting him again full force. His glanced down at Bucky's lips which were looking very kissable right now. 

"Do I at least get a kiss first?" He asked hopefully. Bucky grinned, leaning forward and kissing Peter softly, and honestly it was everything Peter had hoped for in his first kiss with Bucky. But soon it was Peter breathing harshly against Bucky's lips, more breathing his air then anything because Bucky had plunged his hand into Peter's boxers, cupping him in his hand and rubbing and rubbing and Peter was loosing his mind. 

"Avengers boxers?" Bucky teased, resting his forehead against Peter's, because of course Peter was watching him slowly tug his boxers down just enough to tug out his already hard, heavy and weeping cock, thick in his hand. 

"D-didn't expect to get jumped by my crush who demanded to touch me." Peter stammered, throwing his hand back and wheezing when Bucky wrapped his hand around his shaft because he wasn't sure if it was supposed to feel that good or not. 

"It's your senses. They make it more intense." Bucky whispered agaisnt Peter's lips, he seemed to have known what he was thinking. Peter made a face, Bucky was slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft, flicking his wrist and twisting his hand. 

"That's, that's why I use so much lube. Makes me last longer." Peter muttered, head dipping to his chest then snapping back up because if he had to watch Bucky jerking him off for one more second he was gonna cum. 

"Good to know." Bucky said smugly, this hand speeding up. Peter's eyes were glassy because it felt so good, hands reaching up to grip Bucky's upper arms as tight as he could because he was gonna fall over because his precum was collecting and Bucky only swiped his thumb over the slit, collecting it then smearing it down the shaft. 

"You, I, oh that's good." Peter said breathlessly, his head thumping against the wall. Bucky only leant forward, trapping his hand and Peter's cock between them and only making the heat and tightness even better as he start licking, kissing and sucking around Peter's neck. 

"Wait till I give you a blowjob." Bucky muttered aginst his skin. Peter let out a slightly crazed giddy laugh. 

"I must be dreaming." Peter muttered back, letting a punched out noise when Bucky teased that wonderful spot under his head he found himself pressing on all the time. 

"Close?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded frantically, thrusting weakly into Bucky's hand. 

"Mhm, gonna cum, oh my god, don't stop. Please don't stop." Peter begged, his fingers tightening on Bucky's shirt. Bucky kissed his lips softly before breathing agaisnt them, is eyes flickering around Peter's face; eyelids fluttering open and closed, eyes rolled back, lips parted and nostrils flared. 

"It's alright. I've got you." Bucky said softly, watching as Peter's face twisted to what looked like a near painful degree, Bucky's shirt twisted in his hands and whole body caught up in shakes and tremours as he shot off, his cum landing mostly on Bucky's shirt but some of it dribbling down Bucky's knuckles. Peter was laughing, highpitch and giddy through his moans. 

"So you're a laughter?" Bucky asked, stroking Peter through the after effects before Peter was squeezing his arms uncomfortably. 

"I guess. Didn't know that wasn't normal." Peter muttered, gripping Bucky tightly, mostly for stability now. 

"Well, there are the laughers, moaners, screamers, ramblers, whispers and the silent ones. And I hope to make you each one of them at least once." Bucky mused, wiping his hand on his ruined shirt and helping Peter tug back up his boxers and pants. 

"Sounds like a plan."

\------------

"Oh thank god, you could practivally cut the sexual tension with a knife." Natasha deadpanned, having being the first one with the rest of the team following her finding Bucky sprawled out on his back with Peter laying face down on top of his stomach sound asleep. 

"You could not." Bucky spat, his hands pausing in their place running through Peter's hair. 

"Yes, you could. You weren't even like that with Betty B in hghschool." Steve deadpanned. Bucky threw him a sour look, looking down at Peter who was drooling onto his collarbone, soft snors escaping him. 

"How'd it happen anyway? Peter's been acting weird around you for ages now." Tony asked, falling into the couch next to them. 

"A very accidental voicemail." Bucky answered vaguely. Tony's head snapped up to look at him, his mouth falling open. 

"Oh my god! Peter actually jerks off like a normal twenty year old?! Thank god I though he was more of a prude then I thought!" Tony shouted. He managed to wake Peter up who slowly lifted his face from Bucky's collarbone and neck, blinking bleerily. His eyes were slits and lips parted. 

"What's happening? Clint break the wents again?" He slurred tiredly. Bucky just grinned, patting Peter on the head, he didn't think Peter would appreciate Tony gossiping about his sex life. 

"Just Tony. Go back to sleep bub." He said. Peter hummed, face thumping back against Bucky and promptly falling back asleep. 

"Bub? Really? I haven't even heard that one yet. You're smitten Buck."


End file.
